villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Koopa Troop
The Koopa Troop is a collection of forces under the command of King Bowser Koopa that serve as the main antagonistic faction of the Mario series. The main foot soldiers of army appear to be Goombas and Koopa Troopas, though other elite ranks also exist, such as Hammer Bros., Koopatrols, and Magikoopas. History ''Super Mario Bros. In ''Super Mario Bros., the Koopa Troop are stated in the official manual to be a clan of turtle sorcerers known for practicing "black magic". In the game, their army invades the Mushroom Kingdom and turns its inhabits into blocks with their magic. They also kidnap Princess Peach, as she is the only one who can reverse their spells. However, they are foiled by Mario and Luigi, who attacked Bowser's castle in World 8 and saved the princess, saving the land from Bowser's control. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Bowser and his seven children lead the Koopa Troop into battle in another attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. This time, the Koopa Troop transformed the local kings into various animals to prevent them from fighting back. The Koopalings, commanders of the Koopa Troop then brought in an airship fleet to stop Mario and Luigi. ''Super Mario World'' After their defeat from Super Mario Bros. 3, Koopa Troop established a base, as well as a series of castles across Dinosaur Land. The Koopa Troop also captured the island's Yoshi population, with the exception of one. ''Super Mario 64'' Bowser's next attack was Princess Peach's Castle. Koopa Troop captured Princess Peach as well as several Toads and sealed them inside the castle walls. Bowser set up a series of locked doors that would prevent Mario/Luigi from challenging him directly. Mario/Luigi and Bowser dueled three times before the Koopa Troop surrendered. ''Paper Mario'' Koopa Troop attacked Princess Peach's castle once again, this time from below. Bowser's castle lifted into the sky where it could not be accessed easily. Prior to the game, Koopa Troop attacked the Star Spirits and imprisoned them in cards that were entrusted into the newly hired commanders of the Koopa Troop. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Koopa Troop played a minor role than the previous game. Bowser leads his forces to Rogueport after hearing from Kammy Koopa that someone kidnapped Princess Peach and Mario is collecting mysterious objects known as the Crystal Stars. During the visit to Twilight Town, Bowser and Kammy Koopa assembled the Koopa Troop to do battle against Lord Crump and his horde of X-Nauts. However, the confrontation ended after Bowser accidentally set off a Superbombomb knocking away both sides. As of Chapter 6, members of the Koopa Troop such as Magikoopas and Hammer Bros. can be found in Rogueport Sewers replacing the weaker Goomba species down there. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Bowser this time assembled Koopa Troop to head to the Beanbean Kingdom along with Mario to get back Peach's voice. Bowser's troop does not assemble at first and even thinks that Luigi wanted to join the Koopa Troop. Luigi at first tried to get away but Bowser caught him and forced him onto his Koopa Cruiser. At one point, Bowser's body was taken over by Cackletta and the newly formed Bowletta took control of the Koopa Troop. Her reign will eventually end after Mario and Luigi defeat Cackletta for good. In this game, Koopa Troop are referred to as the Koopa Baddies by Bowser. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' It is shown that the army is split into different divisions made up from sets of soldiers, such as the Goomba unit or the Shy Guy unit. Some of these units were imprisoned by Fawful's forces and it was up to Bowser free them. The units then assist Bowser perform special attacks in battle. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' Members Commanders *Bowser - Leader *Bowser Jr. - Second-in-Command *Cackletta (temporarily, as "Bowletta") *Fawful (temporary) *Antasma (temporary) *Koopalings **Larry Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Wendy O. Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Roy Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Ludwig Von Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa Notable Members *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Crystal King *Huff N. Puff *Lava Piranha *General Guy *Tubba Blubba *Goomba King *Koopa Bros. *Reznor *Dry Bowser *Pom Pom *Boom Boom *King Bob-omb *The Elite Trio **Corporal Paraplonk **Private Goomp **Sergeant Guy *Kamella *Boom Booms *Baby Bowser's Pet *Baron Brrr *Bessie Bass *Big Bob-omb *Big Boo *Big Bungee Piranha *Big Guy the Stilted *Big Mr. I *Bigger Boo *Bouldergeist *Broggy *Bugaboom *Burt Bros. *Burt the Bashful *Cheep-Cheep Pufferfish *Cheepskipper *Chief Chilly *Chill Bully *Cloud N. Candy *Cloudjin *Don Bongo *Dr. Topper (formerly) *Eyerok *False Bowser *Gary *Giga Lakitu *Gilbert the Gooey *Glamdozer *Gobblegut *Goomboss *Gooper Blooper *Gourmet Guy (traitor) *Hector the Reflector *Hookbill the Koopa *Huff N. Puff *Inviso *Jagger (formerly) *Johnson *King Kaliente *King Tut *Kingfin *Koopa Kid *Lakilester (formerly) *Lakithunder *Major Burrows *Marching Milde *Mega Goomba *Mega Koopa *Moltz the Very Goonie *Mr. Hammer *Mummipokey *Naval Piranha *Octopot *Phantamanta *Prince Bully *Prince Froggy (formerly) *Prince Pikante *Priscilla the Peckish *Private Koopa *Raphael the Raven (formerly) *Roger the Potted Ghost *Rollodillo *Salvo the Slime *Six-Face Sal *Sluggy the Unshaven *Sorbetti *Spiky Tom *Squizzard *Tap-Tap the Golden *Tap-Tap the Red Nose *Tarantox *Topmaniac *Tutankoopa *Whomp King *Wiggler (Super Mario Sunshine) Temporary/Involuntary Members *Geno *Luigi *Mario *Mallow *Princess Peach *Starlow Mini-Troops *Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bros. *Big Boos *Bill Blaster *Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Bony Beetles *Boos *Boomerang Bros. *Broozers *Bullet Bills *Bullies *Buzzy Beetles *Chain Chomps *Chargin' Chucks *Cheep-Cheeps *Chef Bros *Clubbas *Dr. Freezegoods *Dry Bones *Fat Guys *Fire Bros *Fly Guys *Goombas *Goomba Tower *Grand Goombas *Hammer Bros. *Ice Bros. *Koopa Paratroopas *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Strikers *Koopatrols *Lakitus *Magikoopas *Mecha-Koopas *Micro-Goombas *Monty Moles *Ninjies *Parabeetles *Parabuzzy *Paragoombas *Piranha Plants *Pokeys *Raven (partially) *Rexs *Rocky Wrenchs *Ruff Puffs *Shy Guys *Sledge Bros. *Spikes *Spike Tops *Spikeys *Spinies *Terrapins *Thwomps *Whomps *Wigglers Gallery The Koopa Troop.jpg|The Koopa Troop KoopaTroopRPG.gif The Koopa Troop by tyrannosaurx.jpg King Bowser Koopa's Logo.png BOWSERTEAMHD.jpg Navigation Category:Mario Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Magic Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Military Category:On & Off Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mascots Category:Animals Category:Vengeful Category:Monsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Category:Social Darwinists Category:Oppressors Category:Totalitarians Category:Jingoists